Anomalous
by Possibly a Smidge Weird
Summary: The Doctor and Clara continue their journey, encountering new problems as they deal with their situation. The Doctor's past continues to haunt them, with old friends appearing in new places, and the constant threat of the Silence forcing them into a race for their lives. Will they be able to keep everyone safe? Sequel to 'Remember Me Too'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I probably ever, own Doctor Who.**

Thankyou to my awesome beta _rycbarm123_ for beta-ing this chapter :)

* * *

"Where to next then?" Clara asked, spinning around the console.

"Where do you want to go?" The Doctor fired back quickly.

"I dunno; somewhere safe, but-" Clara began, but was silenced when the next minute she found herself being thrown against the console. The TARDIS shook violently for several moments, before suddenly jerking to a halt; causing both the Doctor and Clara to be thrown forcefully onto the floor. The Doctor ran straight to Clara and pulled her up from the ground, running his hands over her to check if she was alright.

"What on earth was that?" Clara yelled, swatting his hands away.

"Honestly? I'm not sure." The Doctor replied, reluctantly moving away from her towards the console and examining the scanner.

"So, where are we?" Clara quizzed.

"Don't know, but the TARDIS seemed very determined to bring us here; wherever 'here' is." The Doctor stepped forward, and Clara joined him, grabbing his hand. However, the Doctor didn't rush towards the doors. Instead, he turned to face Clara with concerned eyes. "No, Clara, you can't come."

"Why not?" Clara asked indignantly.

"You know very well why not. I'm not risking either of you getting hurt." The Doctor stated.

"Stop being over-protective. I won't get hurt – you won't let me – and I'm much safer with you than stuck in this moody old cow. Who knows what she'll do to me!" Clara said exasperatedly, waving her arms around and dropping the Doctor's hand.

"Fine. But if I tell you to do something, do it. Straight away with no arguments." The Doctor said firmly. Clara nodded, and the Doctor gripped her small hand tightly before both took the few short steps to the doors. "Geronimo."

The Doctor and Clara each pulled a door open, to reveal a small, dimly lit room.

"Well, this is slightly anticlimactic." The Doctor said, stepping out of the box and dropping Clara's hand to take a quick look around the room. Clara stepped out next to him, and looked around, also deeming the room a little boring.

"Right then, nothing to see, now let's go." The Doctor declared, turning back to the TARDIS

"No way; the snog-box must've thrown that bad a tantrum for some reason. I want to find out why." Clara replied, walking to the only door in the room and trying the handle. The Doctor huffed slightly, before he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the handle. He unlocked the door with a buzz from the sonic, before turning to Clara and holding out his hand. She took it, and the Doctor turned back and pushed the heavy steel door open.

The Doctor and Clara found themselves in the middle of a dark corridor, and they looked both ways to check that no-one was there before stepping out and closing the door behind them.

"Which way do we go?" Clara asked, her eyes scanning the corridor.

"Left. No, right... How about we flip a coin?" Clara rolled her eyes at the Doctor's antics and simply dragged him in the direction of his first choice. "Left then, ok. I wonder what we'll find down here."

They continued walking for a while, checking the doors on either side. Some appeared to be store cupboards of some description, whereas others held weapons and yet more stored clothing. There were also a few rooms that held scientific equipment, and some had what looked like hospital cots in the centre of them.

"This is giving me a terrible sense of déjà vu."


	2. Chapter 1

Thankyou to _rycbarm123,_ my amazing beta, for proof-reading this :)

* * *

"This is giving me a terrible sense of déjà vu." Clara stated.

"It's okay. This is probably just an abandoned military base or something." The Doctor replied, squeezing Clara's hand in reassurance.

"But are you sure it's not... _that_ military base?" Clara asked, her worry shining though in her tone as she pictured the familiar looking corridors they'd found on the murky planet of the Novatians. The Doctor turned to her, cupping her face with one hand and pressing the other, which still held her hand, into his chest.

"I promise it's not. The TARDIS wouldn't bring us back there." He said sincerely, looking directly into Clara's eyes. Clara shrugged slightly, and the Doctor brought his arms around her and pulled her into him, giving her a moment of complete safety. He pulled back and gripped her hand once again, and they continued down the corridor.

The transition between storage and cells was not as obvious as it had been on Novatram 4 - there were no large, heavy doors to signal a difference in contents, only the appearance of a sliding flap in the door at about the Doctor's head height. The Doctor moved towards the doors and began to examine a few of them with his sonic screwdriver. Clara attempted to move to another door, but stopped when she was pulled back towards the Doctor.

"Doctor, I-" She began, but was interrupted.

"No, Clara. I don't want anything happening to you, so you have to stay with me." The Doctor stated, moving to a different door and pulling her with him. However, when he encountered resistance, the Doctor turned back to find Clara standing in the same place with her arms crossed and a small, stubborn glare on her face

"You're being over-protective again. I'll be okay walking a few metres away from you for ten seconds. I'm not gonna get blown up or something when I'm standing right next to you!" Clara's voice increased in volume as she spoke, ending with a shout. The Doctor dropped Clara's hand and looked down sadly for a second, then looked back up at Clara. The expression on her face made him walk to her and pull her into his arms, and she began sniffling into his coat. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, and the Doctor pressed a kiss to her hair, becoming upset himself as he watched her. He was really starting to hate these mood swings; one minute she was fine, the next minute she was angry, and if she said something the slightest bit harsh - or even just shouted at him – she would feel guilty and become sad. She also got annoyed with herself when she couldn't control her emotions, which led to her being distressed almost all the time. And the Doctor hated it. He hated seeing Clara upset, and he felt useless because there was nothing he could do about it. One hundred trillion years and the only human-safe drugs they could come up with were those 'Mood Drug' patches; and after his encounter in New New York the Doctor was not willing to let Clara anywhere near them.

The Doctor was about to reply with comforting words when the pair heard a bang from one of the doors a few metres in front of them. The Doctor spun towards it and shielded Clara's body with his own as he cautiously stepped forwards. He could feel Clara's small hands bunching his coat up at the back as she clung to him, obviously scared - and rightly so; considering their last encounter in a similar setting. He walked up to the door and paused in front of it, only to jerk back again when the banging sounded in front of his face. The door itself didn't move, but the small sliding panel on to front wobbled slightly. The Doctor took out the sonic and moved in up to the panel, activating it and allowing the panel to slide open. He didn't see anything, but then a blond head popped into view a few inches from the door, tilting up to show a face the Doctor found surprisingly recognisable.

"Jenny?" The Doctor's voice rang out in the quiet of the room, and the girl replied with furrowed eyebrows and an unintelligible mumble. That's when the Doctor noticed the piece of tape wrapped around her mouth. He moved his focus down to the door handle, and used the sonic to open the door. Well, he had attempted to open the door. "Stupid deadlock seals... Clara, can you open this door please?" The Doctor turned to his companion, who looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head fiercely. The Doctor reached down and cupped her face with one hand. "Clara, I promise you it's safe to open the door. I know who this person is, and I know she won't hurt you."

Clara looked into the Doctor's eyes, seeing the slightly pleading look, and nodded reluctantly. She knelt down and pulled out her lock-pick wires, putting them into the lock and quickly unlocking the door. As soon as the lock clicked Clara jumped back, positioning herself beside the Doctor. The Doctor walked forward and pulled the door open, rushing inside and coming to a stop in front of the small blond woman. He looked anxiously at the woman, before stepping forwards and reaching a hand to her face. Her eyes followed the hand until it reached her cheek and she jerked away from it.

"I'm just going to take your gag off." The Doctor said calmly, and the woman moved forward cautiously so she was once again within his reach. The Doctor's hand grazed her cheek again as he grabbed the end of the tape, but as soon as he had a good grip on it he quickly ripped it off.

The woman didn't make a sound as the gag was torn from her face; her only reaction was a sharp intake of breath. She looked up at the Doctor, her eyes calculating, before she spun on the spot and drew his attention to her hands, which were held behind her back by a magnetic hand cuff that encompassed both her hands and wrists; effectively cutting off all movement.

The Doctor raised his sonic to unlock the cuffs and pressed the button on the handle. The sonic lit up and emitted a high-pitched whine before the cuffs fell to the floor. The Doctor grinned as the woman turned around, but the expression became confusion as she snatched the sonic off of him and pointed it at him.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Jenny's eyes were wide and suspicious, glancing from the Doctor to Clara.

"I'm... look, I know you're not going to believe me, but I'm the Doctor and this is Clara." Jenny glared up at him, eyes narrowing as her head tilted to the side.

"Who are you?" She repeated harshly, glowering at him. "Because you can't be him. You can't be the Doctor."

**A.N: **Hey People! I am so sorry about the long wait for this story, but I was on a camp for a week, in a field in the middle of nowhere, with no electricity and... well you get the gist. Anyway, this is the sequel to 'Remember Me Too' (in case you didn't know), and I suppose to understand this it is best to read at least the nineteenth chapter of that (and probably the whole thing, really). Either way, the next chapter should be up in a few days, so _**please review**_ and let me know what you think.  
-Weird :)


End file.
